This invention relates to a clasp used to secure two (2) ends of a flexible loop, and more particularly a swivel locking clasp primarily for jewelry such as bracelets.
Jewelry, particularly linked jewelry, such as bracelets, are normally secured around a person""s wist or neck by a clasp on interlocking links. One problem with link jewelry is that the clasp often inadvertently or accidently disconnects causing the jewelry to fall off and become lost. In attempts to solve this, problem, some designers have developed complicated and difficult to manipulate, often unreliable and non-aesthetic locks.
Thus, there exists a need for a locking clasp that offers security, comfort beauty, and simplicity of use.
The prior art includes the following patents:
Although the above patents show various locking clasp mechanisms for jewelry and other purposes, none combines all the features of the present device.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a locking clasp that provides security against inadvertent and accidental opening which could result In the loss of jewelry or other items employing the clasp.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a clasp that is easy to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a clasp that is aesthetic.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a clasp that is comfortable to wear.
The present invention fulfills the above and other objects by providing a locking clasp for jewelry having three main components: planar clasp body having an aperture therein, an interlocking link having a plate of the same size and shape as the aperture in the clasp body, extending from an elongated bar which is connected at the opposite end to an adjacent link of the jewelry; and a cover which is swivelably attached to the top surface of the clasp body. When the interlocking link is inserted into the aperture so that the plate rests within the aperture, the cover plate can be swiveled over the plate of the interlocking link to prevent the plate from falling from the aperture. The cover is swivelably attached to the top surface of the clasp body by a rivet. A bottom surface of the clasp body has rest plates for the interlocking link plates, surrounding and partially overlapping the aperture. The shape of the aperture in the clasp body and the plate on the interlocking link can take a variety of shapes, oval, circular, diamond, square, rectangular, and so forth. The cover on the clasp body may also take a variety of shapes and can be different in shape and size tin the plate on the interlocking link, as it is necessary that the cover only covers a sufficient portion of the plate on the interlocking link to prevent
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a locking clasp that provides security against inadvertent and accidental opening which could result in the loss of jewelry or other items employing the clasp.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a clasp that is easy to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a clasp that is aesthetic.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a clasp that is comfortable to wear.
The present invention fulfills the above and other objects by providing a locking clasp for jewelry having three main components: planar clasp body having an aperture therein, an interlocking link having a plate of the same size and shape as the aperture in the clasp body, extending from an elongated bar which is connected at the opposite end to an adjacent link of the jewelry; and a cover which is swivelably attached to the top surface of the clasp body. When the interlocking link is inserted into the aperture so that the plate rests within the aperture, the cover plate can be swiveled over the plate of the interlocking link to prevent the plate from falling from the aperture. The cover is swivelably attached to the top surface of the clasp body by a rivet. A bottom surface of the clasp body has rest plates for the interlocking link plates, surrounding and partially overlapping the aperture. The shape of the aperture in the clasp body and the plate on the interlocking link can take a variety of shapes, oval, circular, diamond, square, rectangular, and so forth. The cover on the clasp body may also take a variety of shapes and can be different in shape and size than the plate on the interlocking link, as it is necessary that the cover only covers a sufficient portion of the plate on the interlocking link to prevent the interlocking link plate from falling out of the aperture during wear. The bottom surface of the clasp body may have a channel for holding the connecting bar on the interlocking link from lateral movement when the plate is in the aperture or clasp body.
A method for using the locking clasp of this invention involves inserting the plate on the interlocking link into the aperture of the clasp body from the bottom of the body and moving it so that the plate rests within the aperture. Then, the cover can be swiveled over the plate of the interlocking link to prevent the plate from falling out of the aperture.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawing wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.